


Victor

by mikimac



Series: Red [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo amore non si scorda mai, anche quando è il secondo che ti riempie la vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Bentornati a “Red”.  
> Quando ho progettato la serie, avevo pensato di raccontare del primo amore di Sherlock, come secondo capitolo di “John H. Watson. Medico, soldato, vampiro”.  
> Doveva essere un modo per distrarre John, mentre imparava a diventare un vampiro.  
> Poi, ho deciso che un racconto del genere all’interno di quella storia non avesse senso, ma ci sono stati diversi accenni ad una storia passata di Sherlock, quindi doveva essere raccontata.  
> Ed eccola qui!  
> Sarà solo una one shot, tranquilla ed un po’ triste, in vista della terza parte, che concluderà la serie.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffatt.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse ricordarne altri, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**Victor**

 

L’appartamento al 221B di Baker Street era silenzioso.

John era andato al lavoro e Sherlock non aveva indagini su cui impegnare le proprie inesauribili energie.

Proprio quel giorno, tra tutti quelli dell’anno.

Malgrado il rapporto con John gli avesse donato una serenità ed una stabilità che non aveva mai avuto, si sentiva ugualmente arrabbiato e triste.

Quel giorno era diverso da tutti gli altri.

Quello era sempre stato il giorno più difficile dell’anno per Sherlock, dal 1854.

Stavolta, a rendere ancora più difficile la situazione, c’era il senso di colpa che provava per il fatto di non avere mai parlato a John della sua relazione con Victor.

All’inizio si era detto che non avesse senso svelare un episodio così doloroso a qualcuno che avrebbe condiviso un brevissimo periodo della propria vita con lui.

In seguito, si era giustificato dicendosi che John stesse soffrendo già tanto, a causa della trasformazione, che non fosse giusto che dovesse sobbarcarsi anche il suo dolore per un amore perduto ormai lontano.

Oggi … oggi John stava bene e sarebbe stato il suo compagno per un tempo lunghissimo.

Sherlock sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlargli di Victor.

John lo aveva fatto, gli aveva raccontato tutta la sua vita.

E i suoi amori passati.

Sherlock, invece, aveva sempre sviato il discorso.

Sapeva che parlare di Victor lo faceva ancora soffrire ed aveva paura che John non capisse, che non si sentisse sufficientemente amato, che temesse di non essere abbastanza per lui, che pensasse di essere solo un ripiego.

Sherlock non era sicuro di riuscire a far comprendere a John che lui era la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata, nei suoi più di trecento anni di vita.

Non sapeva come dimostrargli che senza di lui sarebbe stato perso, solo, inutile.

Non trovava le parole per dirgli che il sole nasceva solo quando i suoi occhi incontravano quell’oceano calmo e profondo che erano quelli di John.

Con uno sbuffo esasperato, Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona ed andò alla finestra.

Prese il violino e l’archetto dal tavolino, ma non si mise a suonare.

Invece, appoggiò il violino al petto, impugnando l’archetto alla rovescia e pizzicando le corde con le dita.

A caso.

L’insieme cacofonico dei suoni che produceva, lo portarono ad una sera del 1854.

 

 

Il 1854 era appena cominciato.

Sherlock viveva a Londra con Mycroft, che era rientrato da poco tempo dal suo esilio punitivo, per avere trasformato James Moriarty in vampiro senza il consenso del Consiglio.

Mentre il fratello maggiore si faceva strada nel mondo politico, Sherlock stava studiando chimica.

La neve era caduta durante tutta la giornata, coprendo Londra di un uniforme strato bianco.

La sera era calata sulla città, avvolgendola con una strana oscurità chiara che preannunciava altra neve.

Sherlock avrebbe preferito essere ovunque, tranne che lì.

Gli sarebbe andato bene persino essere a casa con i suoi genitori.

Quegli stupidi umani boriosi e noiosi, con i loro discorsi moraleggianti e retorici sul fatto che due uomini o due donne potessero amarsi, erano veramente insopportabili.

Eppure, Mycroft li ascoltava ed assentiva, concentrato e partecipe, come se gli importasse realmente qualcosa di quello che stava accadendo in casa di Lord Turner.

_“Smettila di sbuffare e di fare quella espressione annoiata!_ – lo rimbrottò Mycroft, irritato – _Dobbiamo tenerci buono Turner, lo sai, quindi è necessario che creda che condividiamo queste stupidaggini!”_

_“Allora lo sai anche tu che sono idiozie!_ – sbottò Sherlock, esasperato – _Perché dobbiamo sorbirci queste filippiche insopportabili e non possiamo andarcene?”_

L’espressione facciale di Mycroft non era assolutamente cambiata, ma il tono della risposta includeva un sospiro esasperato ed un’alzata di occhi al soffitto affrescato di palazzo Turner:

_“Lo sai che Turner ha molta influenza e ci aiuta a mantenere il nostro segreto!_ – spiegò Mycroft, per l’ennesima volta – _Dobbiamo conservare la sua alleanza, per il bene della nostra specie!”_

_“Fallo tu, dato che ti riesce così bene! –_ ribatté Sherlock _– Se lo sento parlare ancora un po’, gli salto alla gola e lo dissanguo. Anzi, no. Chissà che gusto acido deve avere il suo sangue!”_

Prima che Mycroft potesse impedirlo, Sherlock si alzò in piedi.

Tutti gli occhi si puntarono su di lui.

Con assoluta noncuranza e faccia contrita, Sherlock guardò Lord Turner dritto negli occhi:

“Lei ha perfettamente ragione, signore. – disse, in tono grave – Devo assolutamente uscire a fumare una sigaretta. Durante questo tempo prezioso, cercherò di capire come possiamo smascherare questi esseri immondi che osano respirare la nostra aria, mangiare il nostro cibo e bere la nostra acqua. Dobbiamo fare in modo che non ci infettino.”

“Bravo giovanotto! – gli sorrise Lord Turner, orgoglioso – Ce ne fossero di più, di giovani come lei! Esca pure, capisco che la compagnia di vecchi come noi, possa essere noiosa per un giovane come lei.”

“Grazie, Lord Turner. – rispose Sherlock, esibendosi in un perfetto inchino – La compagnia di saggi come voi, non può che migliorare la mia condizione. È da gente come voi, che noi giovani possiamo imparare come vivere la nostra vita in modo corretto ed esemplare.”

_“Non esagerare!”_ sibilò Mycroft, minaccioso.

“Mycroft, suo fratello è un giovane avveduto e di grandi speranze. – disse Lord Turner, con un gran sorriso sulle labbra – Sono convinto che diventerà un uomo di grande rigore morale.”

“Lo spero proprio.” Ribatté Mycroft, con gelida cortesia.

“Torno presto. – perseverò Sherlock – Non vorrei perdere troppo dei vostri discorsi.”

Con un altro inchino perfetto, si avviò verso la porta, ma non senza prima lanciare un sorriso irriverente in direzione del fratello maggiore.

_“Visto come sono stato bravo?_ – sogghignò – _Non sei orgoglioso di me anche tu, fratello caro?”_

Mycroft lo fulminò, ma fu sollevato dal fatto che nessuno si fosse reso conto che Sherlock li stesse insultando.

 

 

Sherlock scese i pochi gradini che dividevano l’ingresso del palazzo cittadino di Lord Turner con il marciapiede.

Si era alzata un’aria gelida, che a Sherlock non dava troppo fastidio, ma gli impediva di accendersi la sigaretta.

Al secondo fiammifero che si spegneva, una mano sconosciuta si allungò, offrendo una fiamma riparata.

Sherlock tirò alcune boccate, in modo che la sigaretta si accendesse ed alzò gli occhi per ringraziare il suo sconosciuto soccorritore.

Si imbatté in un paio di occhi neri, circondati da capelli altrettanto neri.

Il giovane aveva circa venti anni ed era alto come Sherlock.

“Non sei un po’ giovane per fumare?” chiese lo sconosciuto, con un sorriso divertito.

Sherlock aveva centosettanta anni, quindi sembrava un umano di circa diciassette anni.

“Sono abbastanza vecchio da poter fumare senza che nessuno mi possa rimbrottare. – ribatté, secco – Il fumo non ha mai ucciso nessuno.”

Lo sconosciuto fece una risata divertita e sincera:

“Hai ragione! – concordò – In fin dei conti, fumo anche io e non ho diritto di criticarti.”

A Sherlock piaceva la risata cristallina dell’uomo.

“Grazie per l’aiuto.” Aggiunse, in tono più dolce.

“Non c’è di che. – sorrise lo sconosciuto – Tra fumatori bisogna pur aiutarsi!”

Improvvisamente, un pensiero dell’umano colpì Sherlock, come uno schiaffo in pieno viso:

_“È giovane e sarà facile sedurlo. Così avremo un’arma per ricattare Mycroft Holmes e costringerlo a_ _schierarsi in nostro favore.”_

Sherlock gettò a terra la sigaretta e la schiacciò con un piede, furioso.

“Mio fratello mi dice sempre di non accettare favori dagli sconosciuti, perché non sai mai quanto te li faranno pagare! – sibilò, gelido – Nessuno è mai gentile per niente.”

Girò su se stesso e rientrò un casa, lasciando lo sconosciuto di sasso.

Sherlock tornò ad ascoltare Lord Turner che pontificava di moralità e purezza.

Si sedette accanto a Mycroft con un’espressione irritata sul viso, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese Mycroft, sorpreso.

“Per colpa tua, non posso nemmeno fumare una sigaretta in pace!” fu la sola risposta di Sherlock.

Mycroft attese che Sherlock gli spiegasse cosa volesse dire, ma il minore degli Holmes si chiuse in un ostinato mutismo.

Il fratello maggiore sospirò.

Sherlock sarebbe stato intrattabile per giorni.

 

 

La mattina dopo, il sole splendeva allegro, anche se, durante la notte, erano caduti altri dieci centimetri di neve.

Mycroft era uscito molto presto, per seguire i suoi affari, mentre Sherlock bighellonava per la casa, in pigiama e vestaglia.

Il maggiordomo, un uomo di mezza età di nome Jarvis che lavorava per gli Holmes da alcuni anni, lo trovò sdraiato in maniera scomposta sul divano del salotto:

“Un signore chiede di essere ricevuto.” Lo informò l’uomo, in tono impassibile.

“Digli che mio fratello non c’è e che torni stasera.” Rispose Sherlock, secco, senza alzare gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo.

“Il signore non vuole vedere il signor Mycroft, ma ha chiesto di essere ricevuto da lei, signorino.”

Sherlock alzò la testa di scatto:

“ME?!” chiese stupito.

“Lei, signorino.” Confermò il maggiordomo.

Sherlock odiava essere chiamato “signorino”, ma non esisteva un modo per convincere Jarvis a non farlo.

“E chi sarebbe?” domandò Sherlock, sospettoso.

Non aveva amici e non ricordava di avere importunato qualcuno, che potesse avere qualcosa da rinfacciargli.

Non negli ultimi due giorni, almeno.

“Il signore ha detto di chiamarsi Victor Trevor. – disse Jarvis – Mi ha chiesto di ricordarle che non si fuma, alla sua età.”

Sherlock capì che fosse l’uomo che voleva vederlo.

La rabbia montò ancora, dentro di lui, ma la curiosità la superò quasi immediatamente.

Voleva sapere cosa volesse l’uomo da lui.

Chiuse il libro di scatto, si alzò, andando a sedersi alla poltrona del fratello:

“Fallo entrare.” Ordinò.

Jarvis fece un cenno con la testa ed uscì.

Pochi minuti dopo tornò con lo sconosciuto della notte prima.

Sherlock fece un cenno a Jarvis, affinché li lasciasse soli.

Un silenzio imbarazzato cadde nella stanza.

Sherlock non voleva che l’uomo pensasse che avesse dimenticato che volesse usarlo contro il fratello.

Con un sorriso appena accennato, Victor Trevor iniziò a parlare:

“Mi dispiace per il malinteso di ieri sera …”

“Malinteso? – lo interruppe Sherlock, subito, in tono accusatorio – Se è qui, significa che lei sa chi sia mio fratello. Vuole negare che il suo approccio a me sia stato tutto fuorché casuale?”

Victor sospirò:

“Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto farlo. È solo che vorrei convincere suo fratello che non siamo dei mostri.”

Sherlock emise una specie di singhiozzo, a metà fra un sospiro ed una risata soppressa.

Quell’uomo parlava di mostri con un vampiro.

Se avesse conosciuto la vera natura dei fratelli Holmes, sarebbe scappato a gambe levate.

“E chi non sarebbe un mostro?” domandò Sherlock, curioso.

_“Ha degli occhi bellissimi._ – stava pensando l’umano – _Intensi, dolci e tristi. Sembra così solo. Sarebbe così facile baciarlo. Sono sicuro che non mi respingerebbe. Sembra che abbia quasi un bisogno disperato di essere amato.”_

Sherlock arrossì.

Non riusciva a credere che qualcuno lo trovasse attraente.

Era alto e magro, dinoccolato e sgraziato.

Cosa poteva trovare di bello quell’umano, in lui?

“Uomini che amino gli uomini. – rispose Victor, sinceramente – L’amore non è mai uno sbaglio, non lo credi anche tu?”

Il passaggio ad un linguaggio meno formale e più personale spiazzò Sherlock.

“È mio fratello il politico. – ribatté gelido – Io non mi faccio invischiare in queste faccende. I sentimenti sono causati da una reazione chimica che si sviluppa nel corpo a causa di stimoli esterni.”

“Non credi che sia un modo un po’ freddo per definire qualcosa che governa il modo di agire della gente?”

“Forse l’errore è proprio quello. – ribatté Sherlock – Se la gente imparasse a non farsi controllare dagli istinti e dai sentimenti, ci sarebbero meno problemi.”

Victor rise.

Una risata cristallina e divertita:

“Sei proprio giovane! – esclamò – Solo i giovani pensano di potere sempre controllare ogni cosa.”

“IO posso controllarmi!” sbottò Sherlock, offeso.

Si alzò dalla poltrona, prese il viso di Victor fra le mani e lo baciò.

Malgrado la sorpresa iniziale, Victor abbracciò i fianchi magri di Sherlock, stringendolo più forte a sé, e rispose al bacio.

Passò la lingua sulle labbra di Sherlock che, senza volerlo, le aprì, lasciandola entrare.

Impacciato, Sherlock rimase in balia della curiosità e della sfida che lo avevano portato a baciare un perfetto sconosciuto.

La lingua di Victor invase la sua bocca e la studiò, sollecitando quella di Sherlock a fare altrettanto.

Il giovane Holmes non se lo fece ripetere.

Il bacio si fece più profondo, intenso, quasi appassionato.

Quando si staccarono, avevano entrambi il fiato corto.

“Non male, per un primo bacio.” Sussurrò Victor, suadente.

Sherlock stava per ribattere, ma Victor gli mise un dito sulle labbra, zittendolo:

“Non negare. – sorrise – Riconosco un primo bacio, quando ne ricevo uno.”

Sherlock studiò gli occhi neri dell’uomo.

In fondo, doveva ammettere che gli piaceva.

“Devo studiare. – gli disse, in tono indeciso – Domani ho un esame importante. Però, mi piacerebbe vederti ancora. Possiamo? Possibilmente senza che tu ricatti mio fratello.”

“Concesso. – annuì Victor – Dimmi quando.”

“Dopo domani.” Rispose Sherlock, subito.

“Dopo domani.” Confermò Victor e se ne andò.

 

 

Quello diventò il primo di una lunga serie di appuntamenti.

Sherlock si sentiva attratto da Victor, perché lo trattava come un adulto e non come un ragazzino indisponente, come faceva Mycroft.

Non erano mai andati più in là di un bacio o qualche audace carezza.

Victor voleva che Sherlock fosse sicuro di ciò che provava, prima di fare il passo successivo.

“ _Dove stai andando?”_ gli chiese Mycroft, una sera.

_“Esco con un amico.”_ Rispose Sherlock, evasivamente.

_“Victor Trevor?”_ domandò Mycroft, serio.

_“Non sono affari tuoi_! – sbottò Sherlock – _Sono libero di vivere la mia vita come voglio, senza che tu ti metta in mezzo!”_

Mycroft si alzò dalla poltrona ed afferrò il fratello per un braccio:

_“Ti sbagli, Sherlock!_ – ribatté, in tono duro – _Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, mi riguarda. Non posso permetterti di rovinare tutto il mio lavoro, solo per il capriccio di un momento. Se ti vuoi ribellare alla mia autorità, trova un altro modo! Tu non vedrai mai più quell’umano.”_

_“Chi ti credi di essere per darmi degli ordini?”_ sibilò Sherlock, in tono di sfida.

_“Io sono tuo fratello maggiore._ – rispose Mycroft, senza scomporsi – _Sei sotto la MIA tutela e farai quello che dico IO! Non vedrai più quell’umano o ti spedirò a casa così in fretta che non saprai nemmeno come tu ci sia arrivato!”_

_“Solo perché TU sei stato così stupido da farti raggirare da un umano, non vuole dire che tutti gli umani siano crudeli e bugiardi._ – gli rinfacciò Sherlock, furioso – _Non hai diritto di dirmi cosa …”_

Sherlock non finì la frase.

Lo schiaffo di Mycroft lo colpì in pieno viso.

I due fratelli si fissarono.

Sherlock era allibito.

Mycroft non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva fatto.

_“Tornerai a casa domani stesso_. – ordinò Mycroft _– Stasera non uscirai. Passerò tutta la notte con te, per essere sicuro che tu non faccia stupidaggini.”_

_“Tutto per la tua posizione politica, vero, fratello caro?_ – le ultime parole Sherlock le pronunciò come un insulto – _Faresti qualsiasi cosa per tornare fra le grazie del Consiglio. Anche passare sopra il mio cadavere.”_

_“Tu non lo capisci perché sei giovane._ – ribatté Mycroft _– Sto facendo tutto per proteggere te.”_

_“Permettimi di non crederti.”_ Furono le ultime parole di Sherlock.

Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sottrarsi alla sorveglianza del fratello.

Nei suoi occhi, però, brillava la sfida.

Mycroft non poteva esiliarlo in eterno da Londra.

Sarebbe tornato ed avrebbe trovato Victor.

E sarebbero stati insieme a lungo.

 

 

Lasciarono Londra all’alba del giorno dopo.

Sherlock non aveva potuto salutare Victor né fargli avere un suo messaggio.

Sperò che lui capisse che non aveva avuto scelta.

A Sherlock sembrava che il cuore soffrisse nel battere e che gli mancasse il respiro.

Non vedeva Victor da un giorno soltanto e gli sembrava che fosse un’eternità.

Non si era mai sentito in questo modo.

Faceva male.

Tremendamente male.

 

 

Arrivò la primavera.

La noia era totale, nella casa di campagna degli Holmes.

I genitori non avevano perso di vista Sherlock per un solo istante.

Entrambi concordavano con Mycroft sulla pericolosità di una relazione di Sherlock con un essere umano.

Sherlock si sentiva in gabbia, ma non poteva farci nulla.

Era diventato taciturno ed intrattabile, ma non aveva ottenuto nulla.

Trascorreva il proprio tempo a studiare chimica e suonare il violino.

Le melodie che uscivano dalle corde del suo strumento, erano struggenti e cariche di tristezza e dolore.

Nemmeno queste, però, intenerirono il cuore dei suoi genitori.

 

 

Arrivò l’estate, che portò Mycroft a casa.

Il leggero bussare alla porta non lo sorprese.

Aveva sentito arrivare il fratello.

Non rispose.

Dopo qualche secondo, la porta si aprì:

“Non ti ho invitato ad entrare! – ringhiò Sherlock – Fuori dai piedi, Mycroft!”

“Ti sono venuto a prendere per riportarti a Londra. – rispose il fratello maggiore – C’è una violenta epidemia di colera che sta decimando gli umani. Noi ne siamo immuni.”

“Che sfortuna! – ribatté Sherlock, in tono tagliente – Ho perso l’occasione per liberarmi di te. Dimmi, fratellone, visto che gli umani stanno morendo così facilmente, ne hai approfittato per mangiare di più? Sei decisamente ingrassato, non credi?”

“Victor sta morendo. – disse Mycroft, in tono addolorato – Ti sono venuto a prendere affinché tu possa dirgli addio. Credo che lo meritiate entrambi.”

Sherlock era sconvolto:

“Se tu non mi avessi portato via …” sbottò, furioso.

“Starebbe morendo lo stesso. – lo interruppe Mycroft, in tono dolce – E tu avresti tentato di trasformarlo. Sai quanto questo sia sbagliato. Non potevo permetterti di ripetere il mio errore. So che mi odi, Sherlock, ma io sto solo cercando di impedirti di rifare i miei sbagli.”

“Victor non è James!” sibilò Sherlock.

“E questo è il motivo per cui ti porto da lui.” concordò Mycroft.

“Non ti perdonerò mai!” gridò Sherlock, sconvolto.

“Lo so. – sussurrò Mycroft – Spero solo che un giorno tu possa capirmi.”

 

 

Il rientro a Londra fu lento e devastante.

Sembrava che il tempo non passasse mai.

Sherlock temeva di arrivare tardi, di non poter vedere Victor.

Quando arrivarono, Londra sembrava una città fantasma.

C’era pochissima gente, in giro.

Quei pochi, camminavano frettolosi e cercavano di stare più lontani possibili da coloro che incrociavano.

La stanza in cui lo fecero entrare era piccola ed odorava di morte.

Su un piccolo letto era sdraiato un essere umano magro, sudato ed in preda a forti spasmi di dolore.

Sherlock faticò a riconoscere Victor, in quell’ammasso di ossa.

“Victor …” mormorò, paralizzato dall’orrore.

L’umano non lo aveva sentito.

Oramai la morte era seduta al suo capezzale ed attendeva solo che facesse il suo ultimo respiro, per portarlo via con sé.

Sherlock non osava avvicinarsi.

Improvvisamente, gli occhi neri di Victor si spalancarono e si fissarono nei suoi.

“Una volta conoscevo un ragazzo. – sussurrò l’umano – Aveva i tuoi stessi occhi. Lo amavo.”

Sherlock si precipitò accanto a Victor, accarezzandogli i capelli sudati.

“Sono qui, Victor. – disse, trattenendo un singhiozzo – Sono Sherlock.”

Gli occhi neri lo fissarono meglio, ma non riuscivano a metterlo a fuoco.

“Lo amavo tanto. – continuò – E non so nemmeno se lui lo abbia mai capito. Sono contento che non sia qui. Non vorrei mai che mi vedesse morire. O peggio. Non vorrei mai che lui morisse. Lui ha una mente geniale. Farà grandi cose. Deve vivere. Perché il futuro, grazie a lui, sarà migliore.”

“Anche io ti amo.” Sussurrò Sherlock, prendendo le mani di Victor fra le proprie.

Victor Trevor non disse più una parola.

Morì dolcemente, senza rendersi conto di avere accanto il ragazzo a cui aveva insegnato che i sentimenti non fossero solo chimica.

 

 

Sherlock non si era più innamorato.

Né di un umano né di un vampiro.

L’amore faceva male e rendeva vulnerabili.

Era quello che aveva pensato, almeno fino a quando John aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore.

Ora sapeva che l’amore rendeva forti.

“Cosa vuoi Mycroft?” domandò al riflesso sul vetro.

“Sono venuto a vedere come stessi.” Rispose il fratello maggiore.

Sherlock non rispose.

Imbracciò il violino ed iniziò a suonare.

Una melodia dolce e malinconica.

“Stasera racconterò a John di Victor.” Informò il fratello, senza un vero perché.

Mycroft si sedette sul divano e chiuse gli occhi.

Si lasciò cullare dalla musica.

Ora sapeva che lui e Sherlock avevano un vero rapporto.

Avrebbero litigato, si sarebbero punzecchiati, ma sapevano di essere legati.

E questo era tutto quello che lui aveva bisogno di sapere.

La musica lo avvolse, in un abbraccio benevolo e pieno di pace.

Il passato era passato.

Ora avevano davanti solo un futuro luminoso.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> È la prima volta che scrivo una fan fiction senza John!!  
> Mi era capitato il contrario, visto che una delle mie primissime fan fiction (John&Mary) era ambientata dopo “The Reichenbach Fall” per arrivare fino a “The Empty Hearse” ed era incentrata sulla reazione di John alla “morte” di Sherlock e sul suo incontro con Mary.  
> Ora, mi sembra tanto strano averne scritta una incentrata su Sherlock.
> 
> Naturalmente, aspetto i vostri commenti.
> 
> Martedì inizierò la pubblicazione dell’ultima parte di “Red” e John ci sarà!  
> Promesso!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
